Talk:Magni the Bison
Paragon tactics Any tactics on killing it with a paragon ? I am P/R but have any other secondairy proffesion. I get to the end with no trouble, but when i am at bison i kinde am dead in 2 strikes :). 230 DMG from the first blow and then some more from is melee attack. Any tips ? :I defeated him at Norn rank 4 using "You Move Like a Dwarf!", Barbed Spear, Nonsensical Spear and Vampirism. Vampirism was taken mainly for healing in earlier rounds, it's also useful as a distraction, but it's not necessary. -- Gordon Ecker 07:27, 26 August 2007 (CDT) I was P/Me and had: barbed spear, nonsenical spear, you move like a dwarf, awe(aweeesome), focused anger, dwarven headbutt (dunno the exact name), signet of midnight and signet of remedy. i could daze, knockdown and and blind all the time. i just crippled magni and ran away from him :) easy--84.179.82.140 13:35, 27 August 2007 (CDT) didnt login ><--Klossi 13:45, 27 August 2007 (CDT) HELP!!! I am a monk.....have tried rit build listed (it doesnt work, because now the opponents dont wait for u to enter aggro circle)so they are attacking as u are putting up spirits. I have not been able to beat magni yet......any builds with monk primary/ ? secondary that anyone has used, that work on ALL the opponents? Ive also tried mes build, and necro. Trivia Possibly a nod to Street Fighter 2's boss, M. Bison. I think so.--Ninjatek 19:10, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Most likely. There's also a "Round X Fight!" between rounds ;). It also says 'Championship Edition' against Bison, the second SF 2 title was 'Champion Edition'. --RedFeather 18:02, 25 August 2007 (CDT) bison stuff How the heck am I supposed to do this with a warrior that hasn't done squat but prophecies? Seriously, gayness ahoy. –Ichigo724 19:42, 24 August 2007 (CDT) You go get Grenth's Balance from the Facet of Darkness, set yourself up for as much health as possible and then thrash the ever-loving bloody hell out of him. 69.248.24.164 09:27, 25 August 2007 (CDT) A riposte/Grenth's Balance tank should work. That build was built to take out hard hitting melee guys --Blue.rellik If you have W/Me available, a form elite can be interrupted with leech signet. and having that sig with earlier will help if u end up vs argo or the one with glimmering mark. Only problem is that only stops his form, hes still darn tough without it.Force 18:53, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Ranger?? i have a ranger and a pet.. with a burning arrow build.. he wont stop to attack my pet.. and goes straight for me. I die in 2 hits.. how do i kill him??? any tips? try 2 cripple the guy, and by all means, stay away from him. I would also guess that trapping might work as well Spoil Victor/Necrosis 55 Monk For a 55/105 Mo/N (probably a N/Mo, too), this works about 95% of the time. : For more information on using this build against EVERY FOE and some general tips, I made a very long, very pretty build page: User:The_Goron/Builds/SV_Invincimonk_Against_Magni Feedback is appreciated! The Goron 09:28, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :OMG!!!!! An absolutely awesome build!!!! YOU made it possible for me to FINALLY beat magni!! TY TY TY TY , I can't sing your praises enough ! Whispering Breeze ::Wow. Thanks :P [[User:The Goron|'The Goron']] 18:59, 11 September 2007 (CDT) You're welcome...you have NO idea how many times I tried/failed, before I used your build. Whispering Breeze Spirit Spammer on Rit Secondary This build is a build that requires Ritualist secondary...doesn't need rit runes. This build has worked on all opponents I've faced so far including Bison. Basic strategy is plant your spirits just outside agro range then hit the target with painful bond and starting attack them (use a ranged weapon)...the spirits will do most of the work. This should work for Ranger (which is what I used this on) or any high energy primary profession. With Vampirism Channeling Magic 12, Communing 10 The build only works on High Energy Professions. Ya need high energy to put down all the spirits, using a staff for extra energy might work. I used in on a ranger by putting the rest of the attribute points into Expertise since it will affect the binding rituals (spirits). You can play around with it and substitute some skills if you don't have Nightfall or don't have high Sunspear Rank (for Vampirism). Basically...lots of damage dealing spirits...combined with painful bond = quick death for most opponents. The only opponents that will give you trouble are those that heal themselves quickly or have a ton of health (Magni). This hasn't been tested on absolutely all of the opponents but it's worked on Alesia, Cynn, Devona, Eve, Gwen, Kahmu, Kilroy, Kisai, Little Thom, Lo Sha, Lukas, Magni, Mhenlo, Norgu, Orion, Panaku, Razah (gave the most trouble initially...need to be JUST outside agro range but within your spirit's attack range), Sologon, Vekk, Warmaster Tydus, and Xandra.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 15:15, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :I don't understand what "outside aggro range" means in this context. They start coming at you as soon as you go through the door, but spirits can't attack through the door, so you can't put them behind it. I tried placing the spirits in front of the door despite them coming at me, but when you've got someone like Cynn hitting you with powerful spells while you're casting 5-second binding rituals, it's hopeless. Can you elaborate on what you mean about outside aggro range? -- bcstingg (talk • ) 14:28, 31 August 2007 (CDT) I've been using Wanderlust with this same idea and the only problem is Danika. She has 2 companions that make it impossible to stay outside of aggro. 24.165.55.113 16:20, 25 August 2007 (CDT) This doesn't work agains Magni. He still kills you quickly while the spirits are still attacking him. He also kills the spirits quickly if you try to stand behind him. Furthermore, he removes Painful Bond easily. Use Wanderlust instead of Bloodsong and it should work. KD makes the difference! It helps to make 3 different piles of spirits instead of one so that he's being attacked from multiple directions. Just make sure to keep moving and stay out of his way. Since he does use purge sig, make sure to bring Shadowsong. He'll use it quickly to remove the blindness and then cast painful bond on him. He dies before he gets the opportunity to use purge sig again. 24.165.55.113 00:58, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Using this build was an extremely frustrating experience playing as a ranger, until I made one small change. I breezed through all opponents up to Bison, but in 8 attempts I was not able to come close to winning. I tried substituting Wanderlust for Bloodsong but that did not help. Bison killed the spirits faster than I could put them up. I used the skills listed above, with attributes allocated as recommended (excess points in expertise). I used a +15 energy staff. I usually would lead with Shadowsong but I tried other combinations as well. He purges the blindness then kills Shadowsong in one hit before it can blind him again. I tried running him around but once the spirits were dead it's hopeless because he'd kill me if I stop to cast another one. So I substituted Distracting Shot for Bloodsong/Wanderlust and I defeated Bison on the next try. I equipped a shortbow, cast Shadowsong as soon as I entered the arena, then waited (about a second) for him to use Purge Signet, and I interrupted and locked it with Distracting Shot. I switched to the energy staff, hit him with Painful Bond, set up a few more spirits, and down he went. I was worried I was going to have to try to interrupt the purge signet again, or that even if I did Shadowsong would expire, but Bison died first. I got hit once, when I did the Distracting Shot. -- dixon 1 September 2007 Channeling Magic 12, Communing 12 Set up Wanderlust, Vampirism, Pain, Shadowsong and Anguish in between the two thresholds for the door, then run slightly in to aggro, cast Painful bond and watch the fireworks. I did this with 34 energy on my Assassin with Rit Secondary. For any class, just use 15/-1 to get your energy high enough, you don't need to recast anything.-72.245.36.55 14:39, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Here's another strategy - I'm a W/Rt, so have only +1 energy regen... Again, I put the four spirits between the thresholds and aggro'd Magni (at this point, only 10 energy left). Volfen Blessing restored me to full energy, and then Volfen Pounce so all spirits attack 33% faster and spammed Volfen Claw while attacking him. He went down surprisingly fast.Krenn 20:52, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Although spirit spammer is ridiculously overpowered for the Norn Arena... I thought I'd post the build I'd been using that actually took a tiny bit of thinking: Basically shut them down and degen to death. Ironically (and logically), the only troubles I ever had were with Magni. Even if you can divert the purge signet in the beginning and interrupt it later, the hits he gets through blind and through the 3/4 non-blind window are too big for ether feast to heal. --Mafaraxas 08:21, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :this also works: :GL, HF :P --84.24.206.123 12:42, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Until you meet Kahmu and his fun, fun Rending Touch :P dominique 10:51, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::I used: ::: :::It worked perfectly, and I met Kahmu but he didn't give me much trouble with Rending Touch since Aura of Restoration has a better recharge time.Paul revere 21:13, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Spoil Victor 55 necro FTW Warrior Magni the Bison / Bison Tournament Build I just used this to beat Magni, having tried a LOT of different warrior builds; : (Strength=10+2, Sword=10+1, Tactics=11+1) NOTES: I ran away from Magni until his bear form expired and then went all out. He went down before being able to put his bear form back up. Also in some of the fights effective use of Grenth's Balance required extreme bravery! (3hp anyone!) :-) (That last part was probably mainly due to my inferior playing skills tho!) I am not pretending this is a great build, it's not, but it did the job for me so I thought I should post, if it helps just one person then I'm happy! - Raxous - 08:46, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Thank you, it worked for me too (was lucky because allmost all oponents were melee), but thanks for sharing :) Selu :Good news! Glad it helped! :-) - Raxous - 12:54, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::Be a man, I run a similar build and ran straight at him and took him on. With Dolyak on, he only hits for around 40 or so. When Dolyak runs out then Grenth's him and continue. Lukas was harder than for a ripostes/GB warrior --Blue.rellik 21:40, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::Needs moar Plague Touch in case of Blind spam, I'd definitely drop Galrath Slash for that. (T/ ) 21:45, 9 September 2007 (CDT) he hits hard He 1-hit me several times on my necro, over 460 damage anyone have a suggestion for a necro build that can beat him? (and the 6 enemies before him of course) :Enfeeble? --Gimmethegepgun 14:30, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::The N/E Anti-Mellee works well on almost everyone except Argo and Danika. Also, Wail of doom can be very helpful if you have a good method of hurting him without an elite. Spectator Healer There is a spectator (perhaps more) in most audiences who will heal you if you stand near enough to him when you engage in the fight. It might be a dwarven monk casting Heal Other, or a human rit with Soothing Memories. Each heal is for 180 health. The audiences seem to vary randomly, and sometimes I have seen my opponents getting healed instead of myself, and times where there seems to be no healer at all. But if you can locate your healer and stand near him/her while you fight (they might be carrying a staff), he/she will spam this skill to keep you alive. It will not be enough to overcome Magni hitting a spellcaster for over 300 hp each time, but with Protective Spirit or some other protection, it can be enough for you to engage in a fairly ordinary--if lengthy--fight with him until he gives up. The healers also appear in the first five matches from time to time, and it appeared that, though the audiences vary each time you go into the tournament, they seem to stay the same for each whole series you play. So if you can locate your healer near the beginning of the series, he/she should be in the same place by the time you meet Magni the Bison. 71.59.167.87 20:48, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :This is true! Somebody should screen cap the healing for solid proof but it has happened to me before (twice, once healing the enemy and once healing me) -Isidore :Every time I've come across the spectator healing the enemy, he's been the second one in line, on the right-hand side. Also, an allied healer for me on the right-hand side near my starting gate spawns at the same time, which makes it kind of fair in Anet's eyes, I suppose. But his spawn does appear to be random--I've encountered him in the first fight, and he was missing from the rest of the fights in the series. The Goron 09:20, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Meh. How is this fair fight. Orion getting healed. :S Vickie 05:59, 2 September 2007 (CDT) bison skills I am sure i saw bison uses auspicious blow on me once.. it happened when i played the preorder. 84.108.128.238 21:25, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Note The current notes section seems too messy for me, maybe we should arrange them according to profession? －Sora 09:28, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Split? The current notes on defeating the Bison are starting to look more and more like the guide to defeating the doppleganger. Would it make sense to do the same thing with this article as was done there and split it up into two, one describing Magni himself, and one being a guide to defeating him? I'd even volunteer to do it if we can get consensus that it's a good idea. ScionOfErixalimar 15:32, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :I second that notion --Blue.rellik 20:35, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::On that suggestion, that ranger blurb should probably be removed from the "notes" section and thrust back into the discussion page (or the norn tournament page or wherever strategies are being held) for the time being considering no other strategies for other professions have been really discussed. The comment about spirits is fairly general on the other hand with some touch ups necessary. PlacidBlueAlien 01:19, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Deep Wound It looks like your opponents submit when they reach 20% of their maximum health. This means a well timed Deep Wound can end a fight immediately, as Deep Wound lowers both Max and Current health by 20%. Any of the melee classes should consider taking a Deep Wound skill (which most of the recommended builds do)to end battles quickly. :That's true of any monster/boss in the game. -Auron 22:02, 7 September 2007 (CDT) High armor won't cut it I had over 200 armor with both kinetic armor and armor of earth up, and magni hit me for 75% of my health in a single swing. That... is not cool. :Read armour nerf. You only got the +armour from Kinetic since armour buffs from skills don't stack --Blue.rellik 21:38, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Bear form gives +25% damage, he's level 28, and Kinetic + Armor of Earth does NOT stack anymore because of the Armor Stacking Nerf. You really had more like 100-150 armor based on whichever skill you used first. (T/ ) 21:39, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::There's also the fact that he gets boss buffs. +40 armor will only reduce the damage back to standard hammer level for a level 28 Warrior (not counting the bear forms +25% damage), and this doesn't even take into account the +dmg of Crushing Blow and Irresistible Blow. It's better to block than to take the hit, and that's where IBlow comes in to punish you for blocking. --Kale Ironfist 21:55, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Best bet for an ele is just "maintaining"Blind on him. With a little timing, the 4sec recharge on Blinding Flash shouldn't matter. --84.24.206.123 02:03, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :::::May also want to maintain Enervating Charge. The chance he hits twice through blind is very low (only 1%), but it will likely kill you and waste your time + 100 gold. Weakness will ensure you have more time to get health back and the skill itself deals fair damage (but with high cost/recharge compared to similar damaging options though). --Kale Ironfist 01:04, 13 September 2007 (CDT)